wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patch 6.0.2
Aktualizacja 6.0.2 to przed-dodatkowa aktualizacja dla World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Na serwerach testowych pojawiła się 9 września 2014 roku, a oficjalną premierę miała 15 października. thumb|left|335 px Wprowadzenie Mroczny Portal w Strzaskanej Krainie krwawo rozbłysnął. Setki dziwnie wyglądających orków przebijają się do Azeroth mordując każdego, kto stanie na ich drodze. Nethergarde i Okril'lon już padły i chociaż Horda oraz Przymierze ruszyły natychmiast ze wsparciem dla swych miast, przybyło ono zbyt późno. Inwazja Żelaznej Hordy stała się faktem. W tej desperackiej godzinie Król Wrynn i Wódz Wojenny Vol'jin wezwali swych najwspanialszych herosów, by stanęli na linii frontu w Strzaskanej Krainie i zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, by zatrzymać Żelazną Hordę... zanim reszta Azeroth padnie ich łupem. Zbrój się. Draenor czeka. Nowe elementy Nowe modele postaci * Modele postaci z oryginalnej wersji (krasnoludy, gnomy, ludzie, nocne elfy, orkowie, taureni, trolle oraz nieumarli) oraz draenei zostały przebudowane by zwiększyć ich wiarygodność i rozdzielczość tekstur, zachowując jednak oryginalny wygląd. * Animacje postaci stały się bardziej ekspresyjne i obecnie wspierają lepszą mimikę twarzy. Emocje są teraz bardziej emocjonujące! * Niektóre z ulepszonych modeli można obejrzeć na naszej stronie. * Fryzjer oferuje teraz dodatkowe opcje przemodelowania postaci. Światowe wydarzenie: Nadejście Żelaznej Hordy * Mroczny Portal w Strzaskanej Krainie krwawo rozbłysnął. Setki dziwnie wyglądających orków przebijają się do Azeroth mordując każdego, kto stanie na ich drodze. Nethergarde i Okril'lon już padły i chociaż Horda oraz Przymierze ruszyły natychmiast ze wsparciem dla swych miast, przybyło ono zbyt późno. Rozpoczęła się inwazja Żelaznej Hordy. * Poszukiwacze przygód pragnący pokrzyżować plany Żelaznej Hordy przystępują do budowy przyczółka, by mieć gdzie odpocząć w Strzaskanej Krainie. * Specjalnie przebudowana pięcioosobowa wersja Wyższej Iglicy Czarnej Skały została przez pewien czas udostępniona dla graczy na poziomie 90., stanowiąc arenę dla nadchodzącego kontrataku wymierzonego w Żelazną Hordę. Przebudowana Wyszukiwarka Grup/Szablonowe drużyny * Szablonowe drużyny to kierunek dla drużyn i rajdów, które szukają nowych członków. Można tu przejrzeć listę utworzonych drużyn lub dodać własną. Dostępne są one zarówno w grupowaniu do instancji, jak i walk PvP. * Więcej informacji znajdziesz w sekcji Premade Groups: Looking for Adventure. Dziennik zadań * Dziennik zadań został zintegrowany z mapą świata, by łatwiej się w nim orientować. * Niektóre przedmioty do zadań nie zajmują już miejsca w ekwipunku, lecz można mieć do nich dostęp z funkcji Śledzenia Zadań. * Funkcja śledzenia automatycznie sortuje zadania w odniesieniu do geograficznej ich bliskości. Ulepszenia Ekwipunku * Przedmioty w plecaku posiadają od teraz kolorową obwódkę wskazującą ich jakość od (szara) do (pomarańczowa). * Przedmioty związane z profesjami składowane są teraz w grupach do 200 sztuk (wcześniej - do 20). Skrzynka z Zabawkami * Przedmioty kolekcjonerskie zdobywane podczas podróży składowane są w Skrzynce z Zabawkami. Można je tam przenieść poprzez "nauczenie się" ich z przedmiotów z plecaka. Od teraz są one przywiązane do konta i dostępne dla wszystkich postaci. * Chcesz uzupełnić kolekcję? Podobnie, jak to miało miejsce w Dzienniku Wierzchowców i Zwierzaków, przedmioty jeszcze nieodblokowane pokazują informację, jak można je zdobyć. * Przedmioty kolekcjonerskie będące nagrodami w zadaniach automatycznie wędrują do Skrzynki z Zabawkami. Sortowanie i czyszczenie sakw * Sakwom można przypisać obecnie konkretny typ rzedmiotów, jakie będą w nich składowane (ekwipunek, przedmioty do spożycia czy przeznaczone na handel). Na każdej sakwie pokazuje się ikona symbolizująca typ składowanych tam przedmiotów. * Dodano przycisk "Czyszczenia Sakw", który automatycznie sortuje wszystkie przedmioty w ekwipunku gracza, przenosząc puste miejsca w jednym kierunku, automatycznie sortując przedmioty do odpowiednich sakw. Istnieje również możliwość pominięcia którejś z sakw przy czyszczeniu. Bank reagentów * W banku pojawiła się zakładka bank reagentów oferująca dodatkowe miejsce na surowce. * Gracze mogą tworzyć przedmioty dzięki swoim profesjom przy użyciu surowców składowanych w banku bez konieczności ich wyjmowania. * Gracze mogą odwiedzić bank, by odblokować nową zakładkę Bank Reagentów, oferującą dodatkowe miejsce na materiały związane z profesjami. Nowa zakładka w Czeluściowej Skrytce * Gracze mogą dokupić dodatkową zakładkę do Czeluściowej Skrytki. To dodatkowe 80 miejsc! Nowa struktura rajdów * Każdy poziom trudności ma własny zegar. * Wyszukiwarka Lochów nie posiada już zakładki do kolejkowania do Elastycznej (dawnej Normalnej) trudności rajdu. * Poziomy trudności i wielkość rajdów zostały przemodelowane dla Oblężenia Orgrimmaru i nowych rajdów wprowadzonych w World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Wzmocnione postacie * Nowe Wzmocnione Postacie rozpoczynają przygodę na linii frontu w Strzaskanej Krainie, robiąc, co w ich mocy, by zatrzymać potok Żelaznej Hordy przelewający się przez Mroczny Portal. Zmiany w postaciach i klasach Spójrz na zmiany w postaciach i klasach. Testujemy nowy format informacji o aktualizacjach, który, mamy nadzieję, lepiej wyjaśni zmiany, które wprowadziliśmy. * Statystyki postaci zostały ukiszone do mniejszych liczb, które będą łatwiejsze w zrozumieniu. Należy zaznaczyć, że nie jest to konwersja mająca podnieść poziom trudności, gdyż statystyki wrogów również zostały skiszone. * Funkcjonalność Zręczności, Siły i Intelektu została zbalansowana. * Nowe drugorzędne statystyki: Dodatkowa Zbroja, Wielocios i Wszechstronność. * Statystyki Cios i Biegłość zostały usunięte. * Zmieniono tempo leczenia, wymuszając bardziej taktyczną rozgrywkę dotyczącą leczenia zarówno pojedynczych celów, jak i grup. Efektywność pasywnego oraz automatycznie celowanego leczenia została ograniczona, by wymusić podejmowanie akcji i wyborów przez uzdrowicieli. * Zbalansowano umiejętności rasowe, by lepiej odzwierciedlić ich umiejętności wojenne. * Umiejętności związane z kontrolą tłumu w grze (przede wszystkim w PvP) została drastycznie ograniczona. Liczne umiejętności zostały usunięte, a inne połączone. * Liczne wzmocnienia i osłabienia zostały połączone lub usunięte, gdyż były niepotrzebne. * Wszystkie postacie uczą się niektórych ważnych Wyższych Glifów automatycznie przy zdobywaniu poziomu. en:Patch 6.0.2 Kategoria:Łatki